An arrangement for cooling a nuclear power plant which automatically supplies the coolant depending on the pressure difference between the coolant and the reactor housing, is already known (DE 37 19 062 A1). A spurious release can be initiated with this technical solution.
It is also known that the temperature of the reactor pressure vessel may be measured and, when it exceeds a specified threshold, that the entry of water may be initiated by melting fusible plugs (A. Schaffrath, H. Ringel, Grundzuge passiver Sicherheitssysteme (Basic Principles of Passive Safety Systems) in: Neue Entwicklungen in der Kemergie zur Risikominimierung (New Developments in Minimizing the Risk of Nuclear Energy), Seminar VDI-GET & KTG, Dresden, May 11, 2000). This method of initiating the flow of coolant for controlling an incident is not suitable, at least not by itself.